Spawn
Spawn is the main protagonist of the same name series. Wikia Match-Ups * Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Fatal Fiction Version) Possible Opponents *Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Dante (Devil May Cry) Information Background * First Appearance: Spawn #1 (May 1992) * Full Name: Albert Francis "Al" Simmons * AKA: Spawn, The One, Hellspawn, Demon Knights, Ninjas, The Devil Master, Holy Spawn, Knight Spawn * Age: At least 30-40 at the very least * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 234 lbs * Theme: Spawn Opening Theme Song Equipment Feats & Stats * His overall Strength is calculated around Tenagigajoule class as such attacks carry the energy of millions of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level (Strength Stat) * Static Strength * Can punch and break through concrete and steel easily (Strength Feat) * Able to clash physically with the Violator (Strength Feat) * Ragdolls and throws normal men around with ease (Strength Feat) * Slapped away Mammon. * *Mammon is the second most powerful demon in his universe, rivaling only Satan and is considerably stronger than Malebogia. * Punched a hole in a demon's chest. * Much more stronger than the average fodder demon. * *Average demons are capable of shrugging off nuclear blasts. * Broke a holy sword. * *The sword itself was stabbed through his shoulder. * Crashes one of the Disciple Arch Angels through a forest. * Ripped apart a nuclear proof android. * Lifted up and tossed a building at the Urizon. * Slammed Cy-Gor so hard it left a crater just as big as him. * *Traded blows and punches with beforehand. * Casually lifted and lugged around a large steel beam. * Knocked and punched around Malebogia. * *Malebogia is King of the 8th Hell and the main general to Hell's armies for Armaggedon. * Torn down huge chunks of steel and concrete with nothing but his fists. * Lifted up the foot and prevented himself from being stomped by Urizon. * *Urizon towers over most skyscrapers. * Got away with tearing off Violator's arm. * Held something as powerful and heavy as the heart of a star. * Reaction speed and movement speed is calculated at around faster then light, to simply put, x1-10 Speed of Light (Speed Stat) * His cape can block at least faster than light lasers (Speed Feat) * Able to move so fast that it causes the very air to set fire from friction. * Can easily and casually move at faster than eye speeds. * Leaped and parkoured through an entire city. * Scaled an entire skyscraper in the span of a single sentence. * Avoided a point blank shot from Anti Spawn. * Blitzed all 12 Disciples. * During combat, broke the sound barrier. * Can jump and leap around Overtkill's attacks, despite having huge guns and ammo on his back. * Dodges Redeemer's blasts from point-blank range. * *Redeemer is fast enough to fly from Tunisa to New York in approximately 2 minutes and 22 seconds. * Blocks automatic fire with his chains. * Flies over a mile like a speeding blur. * Avoiding gunfire at near point blank range. * Saved Cyan's life from Overt-Kill before he he can even see what happened. * With his teleporation, can move at around FTL speeds. * Durability is calculated around Star level to the point where he is able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun (Durability Stat) * Held something as hot and heavy as a star in his hand without them having any significant damage (Durability Feat) * Took a severe beatdown from the demon general Malebogia. * Survived punches from Overtkill. * *Overtkill can rip apart a futuristic tank with ease. * Withstood an electrical blast from Angela. * Survived 600,000 volts of electricity. * Walked off a 30,000 fall from the sky. * Lived through atmospheric re-entry. * Survived getting crashed through Eden by The Disciple. * Stood up after getting shot with an anti tank round. * Withstood punches from Savage Dragon. * *Savage Dragon can bench press multiple skyscrapers. * Survived an explosion that can be seen at thirty miles. * Didn't even budge when he was hit with a car going at 67 mph. * Survived having a helicopter missle being shot at him. * No sold walking through a pool of hellfire and lava. * Unfazed with a gaping hole in his chest. * He was much inexperienced when this happened. * No sold getting stabbed in the chest. * Can still freely move without his heart. * Survived having a building fall on him. * Took punches from Anti-Spawn. Skill & Experiences * Before becoming a Hellspawn, Al Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps. * Was soon resurrected as a powerful Hellspawn after his death in a mission. * Has fought thugs, cyborgs, demons, angels and Hellspawns in all his life. * During his first metamorphosis with his suit, escaped Heaven. * Survived encounters with the skilled Hellspawn hunter, Angela. * Became a God-like being at one point. * While being God, recreated Earth without Hell on it. * Alongside Angela, defeated the Dark Lord Urizon. * Considered one of the most powerful Hellspawns in his universe. * In different timelines, Several versions of Spawn are revealed. * Met Harry Houdini. * The captain of Hell's army. * Fought evenly with Savage Dragon. * With Angela, fought through Hell for a bit without their weapons (Combat Experience) * (Non-Canon) Fought in Soul Calibur 2. Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Gallery Spawn.png|Spawn with his mask on as seen in Soulcalibur II Spawn - Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2.png|Spawn without his mask as he appears in Soul Calibur 2 Spawn - Spawn holding a skull and looking at it.png|Spawn holding a skull and looking at it Spawn - Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off.png|Spawn's close-up as part of his mask peels off Spawn - Spawn duel wielding two guns.png|Spawn duel wielding two guns Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Demon Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Zombie Category:Magic Users Category:1990s Category:Protagonist Category:Duel Wielders Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Undead Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Knight Category:Ninja Category:Axe Wielders Category:True Discordant Category:Handgun Wielders Category:Rifle Wielders Category:Whip Wielders Category:Teleporters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts